Bury A Friend
by VanitasTrey
Summary: When his past comes back to haunt him, it hits hard. After a bullying incident, Katsuki doesn't see or hear from Izuku for five years. When he starts to have nightmares, she returns to school. How on Earth can he make things up to her, and how can he stop these horrible nightmares. Possible trigger warnings, adult language, and possible adult content. FemDeku. Read at your own risk
1. Chapter 1

_**Possible Trigger Warnings:** Mentions of self harm, self harm, hints of suicide, bullying._

_**Bury A Friend**_

_**Chapter One: Katsuki Bakugou**_

_**Past**_

_**Wide, green eyes stared up in disbelief and hurt. Izuku Midoriya felt the last bit of hope slip away, that her childhood friend would lighten up on the bullying. She couldn't pin-point when it started, or why, but it was definitely happening, and getting worse. And she could hear one of Katsuki's new friends laugh out a horrible word; Dyke. It was all because she kept her hair cut short and she usually wore more boyish clothes; baggy shirts and shorts or pants.**_

_**And as that evil and cruel smirk landed on her, Izuku felt the tears stinging at her eyes as she watched with horror as Katsuki agreed and let that horrible word slip past his lips. Emotion suddenly left her as her eyes became half lidded and she slowly pushed herself to a standing position, shivering from the cool air from the rain that hit her newly soaked clothes.**_

_**Izuku climbed from the water, cringing as she stuck her hands in the mud, frowning as the mud caked onto her hands and knees as she climbed out of the river, before getting to her feet. Lowering her head, she started to ring out the bottom of her shirt, like it would really do anything for her, as she started to walk, bumping shoulders with Katsuki as she passed him.**_

_**There wasn't a single word exchanged between the two of them as she walked away. That cocky smirk of the blonde's faltered for just a brief moment as he watched the dejected girl slowly walk away, trying to ring out her clothes, despite the rain pouring down on top of the group of eleven-year-old's. When the others turned to him, Katsuki just smirked a little more as he turned to head off in the other direction, completely missing the almost-dead look in those green hues as they turned back to look at him.**_

_**Months passed, and Izuku hadn't returned to school. No one really thought anything of it. That was, until Inko would start throwing dirty looks in Katsuki's direction and began ignoring Mitsuki. Of course the blonde didn't understand, but didn't acknowledge any of it. That was until…**_

_Dream_

_Katsuki wasn't sure when they had started, but once more, said blonde was trapped inside a horror scene. He found himself walking down a dimly lit corridor by flickering, yellow lights. He could hear screaming; someone pleading for their life, begging for help. He came to a stop in front of the door that the sounds were coming from and found it locked, but the screaming, crying and begging was getting louder and more frantic until it just...stopped, followed by the click of a lock that sounded unusually loud ringing in his ears._

_Slowly, the young blonde reached out to the handle and twisted with little effort, allowing the door to fall open a hair. With all the courage he had left in him, Katsuki Bakugou pushed open the door, red eyes widening in horror at the scene before him. There was blood, everywhere; puddled on the floor, splashed all over the walls, staining the dirty, tiled floor and dripping from the ceiling._

_Movement caught his attention as his head slowly turned in the direction of the only light source, the window. There, causing a shadow, was the silhouette of a young woman in a once white hospital gown. Blood was smeared all over her bare arms and soaked her shoulder-blade length hair, her back to him._

_He tried to call out, but couldn't find his voice as the shadowed figure slowly turned to look at him, the light of the moon catching on the being's eyes, making forest-green hues shine into a bright emerald green. Katsuki could feel himself go ice cold as his eyes widened at the sight before him._

_Deku…_

_Izuku…_

Present

Kirishima bolted up right when he heard his best friend scream out in a way he'd never heard the blonde scream. His voice was laced with so much fear and grief that it scared the redhead, causing his blood to run cold as he jumped up, tangled within the sheets he had been using for warmth the night before, tripping and causing him to fall slightly into the blonde's bed.

"Katsuki! Katsuki, wake up man!" Kirishima called as he regained his balance and moved to grab Katsuki by his shoulders, giving the blonde a rough shake to try and wake him from whatever hellish nightmare was causing him to thrash about and scream like someone was murdering him. "KATSUKI!" Kirishima yelled again, giving the broad shoulders one more harsh shake. Kirishima had to reel back fast, nearly being headbutted as his best friend shot up like a bullet, nearly smashing his forehead into Kirishima's.

Said redhead took in the usually tan skin – pale as a fucking sheet – and the sweat that had drenched his hair. So this was what Katsuki was talking about when he mentioned nightmares. This...This was not the reaction to a nightmare. No, this was a damn night terror. "Yo, Baku-bro." Kirishima said, much softer, as he looked to the blonde, cautiously reaching over to touch the blonde's shoulder. "Kat, you okay, Bro?" He asked gently, but knew the answer to that.

Katsuki could still see the images in his head, clear as day, as if he had seen them with his own eyes, in the real world. Hearing his friend, he slowly lifted his eyes to look at the redhead sitting on the edge of his bed, looking worried. Katsuki swallowed, giving a weak nod as he tried to calm his racing heart, raking his fingers through his hair and cringing as he wondered how long he had been screaming since his throat was rather sore.

"Man..." Kirishima said weakly as he tried to let himself relax a bit as well. "It sounded like someone was murdering you. You need to talk to someone about these nightmares." Eijiro then said as he folded one leg and turned to face Katsuki. Said blonde lowered his gaze as he gave another faint nod, taking notice then that he was shaking, bad.

"I..." He trailed off, much unlike himself. If it was one thing Katsuki Bakugou was known for, it was having something to say.

"No." Eijiro cut in, frowning. "Kat, that wasn't some normal nightmare. You're soaked in sweat, shaking, and I'm almost positive you strained your vocal chords. And your eyes are as big as damn saucers. You need to see a professional about this." He suggested, reaching over to ruffle Katsuki's hair as he offered him a weak smile. "C'mon, I know your folks are out of the country for some fashion business, so I'll make us breakfast. Go take a shower and meet me in the kitchen." He then said, getting up and heading for the door.

Katsuki once more nodded as he watched Eijiro head off, before flinging the blankets off his form and getting up to collect some clean clothes before heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

He could feel it in his soul; it was going to be another rough day. Thank God it was summer vacation before sophomore year…

A couple hours later found Katsuki wandering aimlessly with Eijiro, Denki, and a couple other of their classmates. They were at some arcade bar type thing, Katsuki had surmised when he finally came out of his thoughts. As he looked around, he found Eijiro playing some racing game against Denki, Mina was playing Ski-Ball and Kyouka was playing some band game. So, to keep himself busy, he walked over and started some shooting game, taking out zombies or some shit like that.

"Hey, so is Baku good?" Denki asked as he 'shifted' gears, trying to catch up to Eijiro, who nearly crashed into a monster truck at the question, but steadied his vehicle.

"He's not feeling too hot today, but I wasn't about to let him laze about. Gotta get his exercise in, ya know." Eijiro replied, though Denki had definitely caught the slight hesitation to respond. But, the taller blonde knew better than to push when it came to Katsuki. Eijiro sped past the finish line, Denki got rear-ended by a computer right before 'WINNER' and 'LOSER' flashed across their screens.

It was at that moment they heard cheering coming from the Dance Dance Revolution area, both turning their heads to see what the commotion was, neither one taking note that Katsuki had looked over as well and nearly fainted as his nightmare instantly flashed in his head…

**T.B.C.**

**A/N:** I know a lot of people hate these, but...So, to clarify, this is going to be a femDeku story. For anyone that picks up on this, I hope you enjoy. And, try to bear with me. I have four kids, the youngest two being a set of twins who are currently going through their terrible twos, and they're all redheads, so...Yeah. XD Anyway, I will at least try to post once a month, if I'm lucky, I'll be able to update once a week, but, given the kids, my job, and my husband, I'm not sure when I'll find the time to actually write.

I will also note that the inspiration for this was from an RP with an old ex-friend. Though, that story took a _way_ different turn than how I am planning to take this. :) And if you see this, I apologize for that last text I sent, but I still think it's best we go separate ways. We were not good friends to each other, and I meant every other thing I said to you. Tah-tah!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bury A Friend**_

_**Chapter One: Katsuki Bakugou**_

_**Past**_

_**Muddy and cold, Izuku entered her home as quietly as she could and slipped her shoes off at the door. Despite the living room light being on, it was obvious no one else was home, as the rest of the house was dark. Perfect. She knew her mother had to work but, for some reason, had been hopeful she was home to comfort her. Izuku hardly sought out the comfort when Katsuki and his friends had picked on her, but today had been the last straw.**_

_**Being alone, she found nothing else to do than to take a hot shower to wash the mud and dirt from her shivering form. While she normally tried to make her showers quick, Izuku decided to just stand under the scolding hot water until it started to run cold. She then climbed out, dried off and dressed in some warm, black sweat pants and an orange, rather big hoodie.**_

_**This outfit had been custom made by Mitsuki for her, for the mornings she decided to take a jog, so of course 'Team King Explosion Murder' was printed up the left leg of the pants, and across the back of the hoodie in red.**_

_**Izuku then slowly made her way to her room and opened up her laptop, before typing up a short and simple email.**_

_**Dear Katsuki Bakugou;**_

_**It's clear that our friendship is over. You haven't been the same since second grade, and I'm not sure how much more I can take from you and your friends. Farewell.**_

_**With that, she hit send and grabbed a bottle of medicine that had been sitting inside the drawer of her desk, before making her way over to her bed and curling underneath the heavy quilt. During that time, she stared at the bottle of pills in her hand until she had drifted off.**_

_Present_

It had been four years since Izuku had seen any of her old classmates. And while she wanted to keep it that way, she knew returning from America back to her home town would cause her to have to see them. All of them. But, since she had been back, she had met a few nice people she enjoyed hanging out with. And these people had talked her into going out on this particularly nice day to enjoy her summer vacation before they started back to school. Among the group was Shoto Todoroki, Ochako Uraraka, Tsuyu Asui and Tenya Iida.

They found themselves at an arcade bar, where Izuku had dragged Ochako over to the dance game area while Shoto sat with Iida at a table, pizza and drinks at the ready, while Tsu cheered on her two best friends playing Dance Dance Revolution. Neither girl playing realized the crowd they drew as they danced away, both getting high scores, Izuku winning by a mere twenty points. When the crowd around them erupted into applause and cheering, Izuku felt her face heat up as she looked to Ochako, who laughed and clapped her hand on the greenette's back with a grin. "Look at that, Izu, you have fans." The brunette chuckled as they moved off the stages to gather back with Asui, before the three returned to the table, unaware of the red-eyed blonde watching them with mixed emotions written all over his face.

Eijiro, however, had taken instant notice of Katsuki's current situation and hurried over to the blonde, ushering him out of the arcade, and away from prying ears.

As Izuku took her seat with the others, Shoto slid a plate with two slices of pizza in front of her, giving a weak smile as she grinned back and dug in while Ochako and Tenya began to chat about how excited they were for the start of the new school year, Asui rolling her eyes at the two. "C'mon, we still have six weeks. Let us enjoy summer first." Asui pouted, causing Izuku to chuckle and Shoto to shake his head a bit at them. "I have an idea for tonight. We should have a slumber party!" Asui then said, somewhat excited. Izuku seemed to perk up at this as she grinned.

"Yes! Let's do it! But, at who's house?" Izuku asked, looking between the other three at the table. Her place was out of the question, as she lived in a small, two bedroom apartment with her mom. Ochako shook her head.

"Can't do it at my place. Parents are remodeling." The brunette said, glancing then to Tenya, then Shoto.

"We can have it at my place. My old man will be out of town for a few more days, and Dabi's too busy to even pay attention to who I have over." Shoto chimed in then.

"Then it's settled!" Izuku chirped, clapping her hands together, before squeaking when she heard her phone go off. It was her alarm. Dismissing it, she gave her friends an apologetic smile as she picked up her jacket. "Sorry you guys. I promised Mom I'd head home for a couple hours, there's a few things she needs help with. But I'll text you in a bit to get a game plan." She said, hugging the other two girls, patting Tenya and Shoto on the shoulder as she passed them to head home. Shoto watched after her a moment, blushing a dark shade of red when he felt an elbow in his side and turned to see Ochako smirking at him playfully.

"It's not like that, Uraraka." Shoto tried to defend himself, shooting Tenya a glare when the other male spoke up.

"It kinda seems you do have a thing for her. You watch her quite often." Tenya spoke up this time, giving a nervous chuckle when Shoto's glare landed on him.

"She's had it kind of rough, I just worry about her well being. That's it."

"If you say so, Shoto." Asui spoke up this time, laughing with Ochako at the darkening blush.

Outside, Eijiro had just barely managed to keep Katsuki from having a public melt down, and Katsuki had finally convinced the redhead that he'd be fine to head home on his own, because he just needed to lay down and rest some, promising that Eijiro would still be welcome to come by later to stay again. And, as he was just a few blocks away, he stopped to stare at the apartment building he used to frequent. He hadn't seen Izuku, or Inko for that matter, in a few years. Part of him wanted to go up, to see if they still lived on the third floor. However, his train of thought was interrupted by a way too familiar nickname.

"Kaachan?" Katsuki felt his blood run cold as he snapped around, coming face-to-face with the object of his nightmares.

"Fuck! Shit, what the fuck, Deku?!" He snapped, trying to calm himself as he glared. Though, he couldn't believe the transformation he was seeing in front of him. The baggy t-shirts had been replaced by a form-fitting, long sleeved crop-top. The baggy pants and shorts replaced by tight, short shorts. Her once short hair was now at mid-back length while pulled up into a pony tail, and was that makeup he was seeing? And, although she was still wearing boots, these were a little more on the girly, combat-boot style. "You can't fucking sneak up on people like that, you know." Katsuki then covered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Haven't changed much, have you?" Izuku asked with a frown, glaring back for a moment, before letting out a defeated sigh. "Ah well, can't win them all, I guess." She muttered, digging into her black, leather jacket for a set of keys, carefully walking past the blonde. "Either way, you're welcome to come inside. Mom isn't home, though." She muttered, heading towards the stairs. For whatever reason, Katsuki couldn't help when he reached out and grabbed her arm, causing her to flinch and jerk away as she spun around, glaring at him. "Do _not_ touch me again." She growled out, clenching her keys in her hand, startling the blonde.

"What the fuck ever, Deku. Look, just...where the fuck have you been for the past four years?" Izuku paused at this, raising a brow as she tilted her head. As the question processed, she let out a small, bitter laugh.

"You want to know where I've been for the past four years? I've been in America. There were things I needed to get away from here, and Mom found a great doctor over..."

"Doctor? What the hell for?! And why the fuck are you wearing long sleeves _and_ a jacket in the middle of summer?" Katsuki cut her off, watching her carefully. Izuku let out another sigh, shaking her head.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Kaachan. I have to get inside, though. I have a few things I need to take care of before tonight. So, if you're not coming in, then leave please." Izuku then said, turning to head up the stairs. This only fueled Katsuki's anxiety and anger, and he let out a low growl, clenching his fists.

"You're still a little worthless, piece of shit, Deku!" He yelled after her, instantly regretting the words as she paused halfway up the first flight of steps and turned to him with the same dead look she had given him four years ago.

"Yeah, I kinda figured you'd say that. Goodbye, Katsuki." And she continued up the steps. Katsuki wasn't sure which one stabbed the deepest; the look she had given him, or the lack of the nickname she had so lovingly given him when they were toddlers. He couldn't pull his eyes off her form as she made her way up to her floor and towards her door. There was a part of him that wanted to yell out to her, to say something, anything, to keep her from disappearing behind that door. However, his pride kept him from doing so. So he watched as Izuku unlocked her door, and disappeared inside the apartment. There was nothing left for him to do but to head home himself.

Once inside the comfort of his own room, Katsuki kicked his shoes off and walked over to his laptop, pulling up his emails and clicking on a saved email from four years ago. He read and reread those life-changing words, the 'final' goodbye, and couldn't help but wonder what had happened to cause her to have to leave the country to find a new doctor. And without thinking, or even knowing what he really wanted to say, he started to reply to the email.

_Deku…_

_It's been four fucking years. You disappeared for four damn years. There was no word about what happened to you. Everyone just assumed you died or something. Not even the old hag would tell me anything. She and your mom haven't spoken much either. It's like they avoided each other at all costs. I think you owe me a fucking explanation, nerd. What happened to you? Why did you go to America for a doctor? And why on fucking EARTH are you wearing long sleeves in the middle of the God damn summer?! It's too hot for that shit! Just...Fucking tell me where you were and why!_

And before he could think twice, he sent the email and stared at the computer screen for almost an hour without realizing he had been. When he snapped out of the trance he was in, Katsuki got up and was about to angrily slam his laptop shut when it dinged at him, alerting him to an email. He couldn't remember a time he was so quick to see what it was, and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about seeing the response he had received.

_Katsuki,_

_You really wanna know? We'll see how this year goes, huh? This is all I'm giving you. If you can't play nice, what makes you think you deserve the answers you're looking for. I'm not as much of a push over as I used to be. **Hope you sleep well at night, Kaachan.**_

And for the first time in his life, Katsuki wasn't sure how he felt about something so short, that seemed to be...kind? Yet at the same time, almost felt like a threat. Calmly, he shut his laptop and walked over to his bed, collapsing into the black and orange bedspread before drifting off.

_**For what felt like the first time in ages, Katsuki found himself in the middle of the woods, near a lake with a large boulder a few feet from the ledge. And who would be sitting atop said boulder but Izuku Midoriya, age nine, wearing a once piece swimsuit with a pair of swim trunks. Her hair clung to her face and neck as she stared up at the sky through the trees. "Hey, Kaachan?" Her soft voice echoed a bit as she turned her head to look at him. Looking down, he found he was in his own nine-year-old body, wearing a pair of black swim trunks with an orange 'X' across the front, from hip to them hem.**_

_**Slowly, Katsuki lifted his gaze back up to meet Izuku's, finding her already on the ground and walking towards him. "What is it, Nerd?" He found himself asking in that gruff way of his.**_

_**"Why are you so mean to me around the other kids? I don't get it. We've been friends since we were infants. And you're kinda nice when it's just us two..."**_

"_**I'm not mean. I'm just teasing." Katsuki defended, folding his arms as he shifted his weight to one leg. "Besides, when you blush, it kinda brings out your freckles." He added, looking away a bit. Izuku frowned some at the response she got, but sighed and shrugged it off, before smiling as she reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back towards the lake.**_

_**"Okay, fine. C'mon, I wanna swim some more!" She said, and Katsuki found himself following after her and jumping in.**_

_**When he emerged for air, however, he found himself as a thirteen-year-old, staring at Izuku's back. Her hair was at shoulder length, she was wearing a short sleeve, baggy shirt, and dark blue jeans. But something definitely felt off. "Deku?" He called out, swimming to the ledge and pulling himself out of the water. Getting no response, he slowly started to inch closer, reaching out. "Hey, Deku, look..."**_

Katsuki sat up right with a scream of fear, eyes wide. After a few minutes of trying to calm his frayed nerves, he dove to the side of his bed and snatched his phone off the nightstand, searching for the familiar name in his phone, hoping to everything holy it was still the right number.

**To: Deku**

**From: Katsuki**

_I don't know what kind of fucking witch-crafty hex you put on me, but you better fucking stop you little shit!_

**From: Deku**

**To: Katsuki**

_You text me...Was gonna ask how you got my number, but it hasn't changed, so…_

**From: Deku**

**To: Katsuki**

_Also, I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm over at Todoroki's place, tho, so please leave me alone. Good bye, Katsuki._

Katsuki stared, once more in disbelief at the response. He could not, for the life of him, figure out how to respond to this. With an angry growl, he decided to respond.

**To: Deku**

**From: Katsuki**

_Don't fucking lie to me! I can't sleep without waking up from a damn nightmare. It's like a fucking gory ass horror movie! I know this is your fault some how! Stop!_

**From: Deku**

**To: Katsuki**

_It's sweet that you dream about me, but uh...Again, I didn't do anything, Katsuki. I've only been back for about a month now._

**From: Deku**

**To: Katsuki**

_Hey, this is Ochako. Katsuki Bakugou, right? Izu went to the bathroom, upset. You should stop texting her. Kay? Thanks! Bye._

**To: Deku**

**From: Katsuki**

_BULLSHIT! PUT HER BACK ON!_

But Katsuki wasn't exactly sure what his end-goal was at this point. Maybe he just wanted her to suffer the way he was? But...that would just make him as bad as he used to be. And his mother had told him he needed to "straighten the fuck up before he killed someone".

There was no response, so he did the most rational thing he could think of. He threw his phone across the room, subconsciously thankful for the phone case his parents had bought him, before he stormed down the stairs only to find Kirishima sitting on the phone, texting with someone.

**To: Kiri**

**From: Todo**

_Not sure what's going on, but Bakugou is harassing Midoriya. Maybe get him to stop? Dunno what their connection is, but she's getting visibly upset. If he keeps it up...He's gonna have a lot of people on his ass._

Eijiro looked up when he heard Katsuki come down the stairs and rose a brow. "Hey man! Oh, damn. You look like you've seen a ghost! You good, bro?"

"No." Katsuki replied, heading straight for the kitchen. "There's a little fucking bug that won't seem to go away." He muttered, slamming things around while getting things together to make dinner.

"Uh..." Eijiro muttered, following him into the kitchen. "Hey, do you know an Izuku Midoriya?"

"What of it?!" Katsuki snapped at the question, looking over to his friend, who held his hands up instantly.

"Just...Maybe back off? Todo and their li'l gang of people are getting a little ticked at ya." Eijiro replied, tilting his head. "Bad break up or something?" Katsuki paused and looked back over to the redhead with a glare that could kill.

"What? Fuck no! I never dated that damn nerd. We used to be friends, and then she just fucking up and disappeared with no explanation or anything. Our mom's used to be close friends, and when she disappeared, her mom stopped talking to mine. It pissed me off because I saw how it kinda hurt the old hag. I'm pissed and I want answers." Katsuki then said with a shrug. "That's all you're getting out of me." He added, starting to make dinner. Eijiro shrugged, happy with what he had, and sat down, beginning to make small talk about whatever it was that the blonde was cooking, knowing it would help clear Katsuki's head.

Once the two had finished eating, and the dishes were taken care of, the boys found themselves chilling out in Katsuki's room once more for the night, watching a horror movie at Katsuki's insistence. And, as 8:30 rolled around, Eijiro looked over to see his blonde friend passed out. With a chuckle, the redhead slid off the bed, changed to movie to some random animated show aimed for a more mature audience, and settled in to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, miles away, Izuku found herself staring at her phone while her friends were engrossed in some Rom-Com movie she had brought back from the states. With a lot of hesitation, she typed up a text, her finger hovering over the send button.

**To: Kaachan**

**From: Izu**

_I...Understand that you want answers. A lot has happened in the past four years. I know I 'disappeared' without a trace, or so much as an explanation. But, Kaachan...I can't just outright tell you everything. You have to stop and think long and hard about the past. Try and come up with the answers for yourself. I'm not the same girl you used to know, understand? You'll just have to try and figure things out on your own. With that being said, I won't stand for anymore harassment. If you continue to cuss me out and accuse me of things I've not done, I will cut you out of my life for good, and pretend as if we've never known each other. __If you want to talk tomorrow, I'll be home alone after seven. Mom is pulling an all-nighter at her job. Drop by, you should know where we keep the spare key. Good night, Katsuki Bakugou. I hope your dreams are better than they have been._

She had every intention of just deleting the entire text, but as she heard her name, she lifted her head and, in the process, accidentally brushed her thumb against the 'send' button, completely unaware she had just sent the message as she set her phone aside to assist Ochako in retrieving more snacks and drinks for everyone.

**T.B.C.**

**A/N:** Alright! Thanks to those who have followed this story! I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, as I'm trying to drag this out a little. I've been extremely hard on myself when it comes to my writing for a very long time, so I suppose it comes with the territory? Anyway, please let me know what you think in a review? I'd love to know how you guys feel about this. Anyway, sorry for making you wait, but...Life. XD Anyway! See ya next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bury A Friend**_

**IMPORT AUTHOR'S NOTE! I am fully aware of the mistake I made in the last chapter. I kept having Katsuki and Izuku both say it had been _four_ years, when in the summary, it says _five_. Sadly, I am too lazy to fix this at the moment. As I am writing this note, I have literally just posted the second chapter only a couple minutes ago, and realized almost instantly my mistake. I hope you can look past that, and remember that the real time gap is actually _five years_.**

**Thank you for understanding. Also, bear with me on how quickly I jump... Now, on to the chapter.**

**Chapter Three**

While Katsuki did have a peaceful sleep, he awoke to the text and felt a mix of emotions ranging from confusion, worry and anger. He had half a mind to respond to the message with his usual angry response to the green-haired girl of his current nightmares, but chose to leave it alone. She was probably still with her group of friends, and he still needed to get up and make breakfast for himself and his house guest. Of course, Eijiro was still fast asleep, snoring like a lumberjack, so this gave him plenty of time to slip out of the room and cook in pure silence. It felt a little odd to be in such a quiet environment, given the fact that the redhead had woken up every morning when he did, and wouldn't shut his trap as Katsuki cooked for them. None-the-less, he was a little grateful to have that time to think. It gave him time to come up with questions he really needed answers for. Just as he sat the already made plates on the table, his phone buzzed in his pocket, indicating a message.

**From: Deku  
To: Katsuki**

_Katsuki! I am SO sorry! I did not actually mean to send that text last night! But...You're still welcome to drop by later tonight, after Mom goes to work. I gotta go, though. I have to get home. Just...don't hate me anymore than you already do, okay? I understand we're not friends, but...Okay, gotta go!_

Katsuki stared for a long moment, before letting out a heavy sigh.

**To: Deku**

**From: Katsuki**

_Don't know what the fuck makes you think I _**_hate_**_ you, but I don't. I've just had a rough few nights sleeping. If you'll answer my questions, I'll come by. Or, we can just do this through text, so I don't waste my energy walking over there to get the silent treatment._

**From: Deku**

**To: Katsuki**

_I can promise to answer the best I can, but I can't promise to give you straight answers. Sometimes you have to figure things out for yourself. I'll ttyl, Kaachan._

Katsuki let out a low growl, but left it at that as he went to wake Eijiro for breakfast.

_**SKIP**_

It was going on 7:30, and Katsuki found himself standing in front of Izuku's door, key in hand. Everything in him was telling him to just put the key back, turn around and walk away. Maybe it was for the better if he didn't ask. Because even he knew Izuku wasn't going to just outright tell him everything he wanted to know, and just that fact was pissing him off. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

**From: Deku**

**To: Katsuki**

_I know you're standing outside my door. You've been there for five minutes. Just come inside. I'm sitting on the couch._

With a low growl and heavy sigh, Katsuki unlocked the door and headed inside, sitting the key on the side table by the front door, before walking into the living room, where he found Izuku sitting, knees drawn up, eyes glued to the TV as a murder-mystery show played. Without a word, she grabbed the TV remote and muted the show, but never took her eyes from the screen. Her phone was face down on the table, and Katsuki could only assume she had the volume all the way down. She had always been one to hate when her phone went off when her attention was suppose to be else-where. So, without a word, Katsuki walked over and sat on the couch, trying to get a reading on the girl who wouldn't even look at him.

It was then he took note of her left arm; she was wearing a short sleeved shirt this time, and he could see little pink scars littering her skin from her wrist to her elbow. "What the fuck?!" Katsuki growled, reaching over and grabbing her arm to look at the marks. Izuku didn't even flinch as his eyes traveled up to be met with the side of her head. "Deku?"

"You're the only one that's seen them since I've been back." She said, as if it wasn't a big deal. How the hell had her friends not seen the scars? Slowly, Izuku turned her head to finally look at Katsuki as she gently took her arm back from him. "Anything you wanna ask? Or you just gonna sit there and judge me all night?" She asked with a tilted head.

"When? Why?" It was all Katsuki's brain could come up with. Izuku shrugged and looked up, just past Katsuki's head, as if in thought.

"A few months after I left, I think. And...I think you know why. You just have to think about it." Izuku replied, before she allowed herself to actually make eye contact. Katsuki felt his heart sink into his stomach. She looked too calm for the way their conversation had started.

"Where did you go?" Katsuki then asked, turning so his whole body was facing her, one leg folded in.

"I already told you, I went to America." Izuku responded with a look of confusion.

"Why?"

"You're becoming repetitive." Izuku let out a small sigh as she went to stand, letting out a squeak as Katsuki caught her wrist and pulled her back down with a low growl, glaring daggers through her skull.

"I asked you a question, Izuku. Answer it." Katsuki forced out in a low voice. His heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest.

"Because I tried to kill myself, Katsuki." Her words caused his breath to catch in his throat, the blood to drain from his face, and it felt like his heart had just stopped. The question was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't get his brain to send the signals to ask. The look in her eyes was haunting. And in a flash, for a split second, he saw his nightmare sitting directly in front of him, covered in blood and pleading for help just as the lights cut off. Katsuki let out a scream as he instantly let go of Izuku's wrist and jumped back and off the couch. His reaction caused him to lose his balance and trip over the corner of the coffee table, causing him to fall backwards and smack his head on the corner of the TV stand.

Izuku let out a scream when she heard the crack and jumped up, hurrying over and dropping next to Katsuki's form, quickly reaching behind his head to see if he was bleeding. And he was. With a small curse, Izuku went to get up, yelping when she felt Katsuki grab her arm. "Katsuki?! Can you hear me? Jesus, are you okay? What is wrong with me, of course not. You're bleeding. Lay still, I'll be right back. I need to grab a damp towel."

"Shut...up." Katsuki ground out, wincing as he slowly pushed himself up, reaching up to place his hand on the back of his head, instantly feeling the warm, sticky fluid that was leaking out of the back of his head. Izuku shook her head and helped him to his feet, carefully guiding Katsuki to the kitchen, where she got a hand towel wet, placing it on the back of his head and forcing him to hold it there while she lit a few candles.

"What the hell was that, anyway? You freaked out when lightening flashed through the windows." Izuku asked as she walked over to check his head.

"It was too damn quiet in here, and it startled me." Katsuki lied, wincing as Izuku moved the towel from his head and poked at the wound.

"Liar..." She muttered, before letting out a sigh. "You're lucky, you don't need stitches, and the bleeding's nearly stopped. But you have a huge knot on the back of your head. You should probably just stay for the night." Izuku suggested, walking over to get the blonde a glass of water. Katsuki watched her form in the dull lighting, feeling his chest starting to tighten as the fear began to get a tight grip on his senses. He wasn't even aware Izuku had walked back over until he felt her hands on his cheeks, her emerald green hues staring into his own crimson ones. "Sh. Listen to my voice, Kaachan." Izuku said in almost a whisper, her voice as soft as he remembered it from five years ago. "It's okay, Kaachan. I'm right here. You're safe. It's just a storm, the power will come back on any time now. Hey!" Katsuki felt himself swallow what felt like a lump in his throat at the sudden harsh whisper of the last word.

He was definitely starting to zone out, his vision blurring a bit. His eyes slid closed the moment he felt Izuku's forehead against his own. "Hey, sh. Relax, it's okay, Kaachan. You're safe. I'm right here. Listen to the things around you. It's just rain and thunder, alright? You're going to be okay. Think clearly. Listen and identify the sounds around you. Tell me what you hear."

Katsuki was suddenly aware of his harsh, quick breathing, the thunder clapping over head and the rain pounding down on the roof of the building. "The rain and thunder...I can hear the stillness of the room, and the sound of my heartbeat in my ears...Your breathing."

"Good, good." Izuku said softly, gently lacing her fingers into Katsuki's hair then. "What can you feel?" She asked gently.

"Your forehead, this chair, the...blood on...The back..." Katsuki started, feeling his stomach starting to turn, his breathing starting to pick up again.

"Nuh uh! Sh, it's okay. Try again. Breathe in. Breathe out, slowly now. Copy me." The greenette said gently, waiting patiently for Katsuki's breathing to slow a bit. "Alright, try again. What can you feel?"

"This chair, your forehead against mine...Your hands in my hair..." Katsuki listed off, his voice was still a bit shaky, but calmer.

"Great. You're doing great. List three things you ate today?" She then asked, blinking a couple of times as her eyes became wide when Katsuki snapped his head up to stare at her with a questioning look that barely contained the annoyance behind them.

"What the fuck…?"

"It's a way to ground yourself when you're having a panic or anxiety attack." Izuku replied as she moved away, sitting in the chair across from the blonde. "I can see it helped a little." She added with a shrug.

"Why did you self harm?" Katsuki then asked.

"What kind of nightmares have you so freaked out to even look at me?" Izuku shot back with a small glare.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Katsuki replied, folding his arms as he leaned back.

"Then I'm not telling you something you should already know."

"Are you implying that it was my fault?"

"If the shoe fits."

Silence fell over them for what felt like an eternity as Izuku's words sunk in. Without a word, Katsuki got up and started to walk towards Izuku, which caused her to get up and back away some, unable to read his expression."Katsuki, what…?" Izuku let out a small squeak when Katsuki caught her arm before she could get too far away and pulled her closer, eyes narrowed as he leaned his head down a little to stare into her eyes.

"Why didn't you say something sooner? Why did you just up and disappear on me? And what the actual fuck are you even wearing?!" He asked, motioning towards the extremely short, cotton shorts and too-tight shirt. "Go put some fucking clothes on if I'm gonna be staying the night."

Izuku blinked in confusion as she stared up into Katsuki's eyes, confusion written all over her face. "I...Clothes?" She stuttered, before frowning. "Katsuki, they're shorts and it's a t-shirt!"

"They're too short, and the shirt doesn't look comfortable at all." Katsuki shot back. Izuku had to fight off the small smirk that wanted to tug at her lips as she pulled her arm away, and spun on her heel, walking towards her room.

"Fine..." She muttered, though she was highly amused. Katsuki waited on the couch, staring at his phone until Izuku came back out wearing a pair of black and red basketball shorts and a rather large, plain black t-shirt, a hint of familiar cologne invading Katsuki's senses as Izuku dropped onto the couch next to him. "Better?"

"Much… So, what now?"

"My laptop is fully charged, we can try and watch a movie on it?" Izuku suggested.

"I swear to God, if you suggest..."

"I have some scary movies, if you want?" Izuku cut him off, nodding towards her room. "And my bed is big enough for two people to sleep comfortably. Or, I can sleep on the couch..."

"I'm not kicking you out of your bed. C'mon, show me what you have." Katsuki said as he got up and headed towards Izuku's room. Not much had changed, really. It was still painted a pretty green, and everything was still where Katsuki recalled it being. She had a couple of new posters of their childhood favorite action-movie hero. Her bookshelf was littered with manga and movies, and a couple of video games. Her laptop was already sitting on her bed. Katsuki nearly jumped when he heard Izuku come in behind him, and walk towards her bed. "The scary movies are downloaded to my laptop. Mom would throw a fit if she found out I had them." Izuku said with a shrug, and Katsuki walked over, sitting on the bed next to her, but left a decent gap between the two of them.

Izuku rolled her eyes as she logged into her account and pulled up her movie folder, passing the laptop over to Katsuki as she scooted closer. "We can both see the screen better if we sit close to together. Don't worry, no one will know you were here." She then said. Katsuki made a small noise, but went about picking a paranormal movie. Before long, he found Izuku cuddled up against his side, her head on his shoulder and her breathing was even. He figured she had fallen asleep and looked over to see such a peaceful look on her face. And for some reason it tugged at his heartstrings to have to move. So, he did his best to do so without waking Izuku, only to fail. Izuku let out a small groan when she felt Katsuki move, and Katsuki frowned at this.

"I'm just putting your laptop on the desk. I'll be right back." He wasn't sure why he felt the need to reassure the greenette, but he did. Izuku just gave a sleepy 'okay', rolled over and seemed to go right back to sleep. So, Katsuki got up, put the laptop on her desk and returned to the bed to lay down. He was ready to crash himself. As he got comfortable, facing away from Izuku, he felt her shift behind him before she curled up behind him, her head against his back.

"Sweet dreams, Kaachan. See you in the morning..." Her voice was laced with sleep, and Katsuki felt himself relax at how calm she sounded. And it wasn't long before he was slipping into the realm of sleep himself.

When the next morning rolled around, Katsuki found himself being yanked up out the bed, followed by a yelp and some rather unladylike words being thrown his way. It took him way too long to figure out exactly what was going on, and by the time he did, he was being shoved out of a bedroom, and heard a familiar voice protesting. "Mom, stop it!" Izuku's voice finally reached his ears. "I invited him over!"

"Izuku! Do you remember what I told you?!"

"Don't you remember what my doctor said? I have to face my demons head on or I could slip right back into my depression!"

"You're not ready to face _this_ demon!"

...So that's what Inko thought of him. That would explain why she and his own mother had quit talking.

"If I keep putting this off, high school is going to be hell for me, Mom!" Izuku protested once more. "Mom, please!"

"Then explain what the Hell I just walked in on!" Inko shot back at her daughter.

"It started to storm when Kaachan came over! The power went out, and I started to have a panic attack. He...He helped calm me down."

Did...Izuku just blatantly lie to her mother with a straight face? Katsuki swallowed as his brain finally pushed the rest of the fog away. "I uh...I'm just gonna..." Katsuki started, pointing towards the front door, only to be stopped by the deadliest look he had ever seen on the shorter woman's face.

"If you come near my daughter again, Katsuki Bakugou, I will personally see to it that you suffer the same as she did."

"Mom!" Izuku squeaked out, pushing past the woman and grabbing Katsuki's arm as she led said blonde to the front door, stepping outside with him, rubbing at her face as she let out a low growl.

"So uh...Yeah..." Katsuki muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets as he looked away. In a split second, he felt a hand connect with the side of his head.

"I swear to God." Izuku muttered as Katsuki shot her a dark glare.

"The fuck was that for, Deku?!" He growled out, confusion muddling his brain at the look of slight relief on Izuku's face. "What the actual fuck?"

"I have to face my past head on. While I can't just spell it all out for you, this is something I have to confront on my own. My doctor told me that if I kept pushing everything down, it would keep bubbling to the surface and, well..." Izuku said, rubbing at her arm. "And she wasn't wrong. Look, we don't have to be friends, and we don't have to hang out or anything. But if you could bear with me, we can answer each other's questions and help each other past everything, yeah? You said you were having nightmares, and blamed me. So, I figured this might help. But, I have to get back inside before Mom blows a gasket." Izuku said, offering Katsuki a weak smile, before ducking back inside, leaving said blonde in a fog of confusion and annoyance.

Katsuki let out a low growl, spun on his heel and stormed off. With each step, he felt his anger start to subside as he recalled Izuku's previously care-free and genuine smile. The way she was always able to keep up with him, and how she was always the first one to reach his side if he had ever gotten hurt. How Izuku was always at his side when he was sick.

Shaking his head, Katsuki blinked when he found himself standing at his front door, just staring at the solid object keeping him outside. Before he could even reach for the doorknob, he could hear his mother on the phone. Guess they were back from the business trip.

"He's not a bad kid, Inko!" A pause. "You know damn well if Izuku wasn't ready, she wouldn't have invited him over, let alone spent the night with him!" Another pause, and a sigh as he pushed the front door open. "Inko, they're just kids. As soon as Katsuki truly understands the depth of the situation, he'll make things right." Yet another pause. It seemed as if his mother hadn't noticed him yet. "I know, because I know my son. And Katsuki has been in love with Izuku since they were toddlers. Anyone with a brain would have noticed. He's kept a picture of them on his desk all this time. Inko, I can see how this would be hard for you to understand, but Katsuki doesn't remember." Another pause, this one much longer than the others. And this, of course, piqued the young blonde's interest.

"He didn't choose to forget. I had the memories blocked by a hypnotist because he wasn't eating, sleeping or doing anything. Don't call here again."

"What did you have blocked?" Katsuki asked in slight anger, causing Mitsuki to jump and look over her shoulder to her son.

"Katsuki..."

**T.B.C**

_Be easy on me. And please leave me reviews? Anyway, I don't think I've gotten to much fun yet. I think I'll make the next chapter a little more...Light. Party time!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bury A Friend**_

**Chapter Four**

"What did you have blocked?" Katsuki asked in slight anger, causing Mitsuki to jump and look over her shoulder to her son.

"Katsuki..." Mitsuki let out a sigh as she turned fully to her angry son, shoving her hands into her back pockets. She looked torn, but shook her head and closed her eyes. "Pat of me wants to tell you, but it seems Izuku's doing what's best for her right now." Mitsuki motioned towards the kitchen when she heard her son take in a sharp breath, ready to argue with her. "Go, sit." She said, watching Katsuki head into the kitchen before she walked over to her desk sitting in the corner of the living room, unlocking the bottom drawer before tucking a folded piece of paper into her pocket and following her son into the other room.

She sat down across from him as he glared daggers at her. Katsuki could feel his nerves starting to snap, one by one, at the lack of communication going on. Mitsuki played the staring game with Katsuki for what felt like an eternity to the teen, before she slid the piece of paper across the table, still folded, their last name printed in big, bold letters; clearly Izuku's eleven-year-old handwriting. "What's that?"

"The first of many hand written letters from Izuku. While she's avoided contact with you, she wanted to constantly make sure we weren't...angry with you."

"Angry for what?!" Katsuki snapped, instantly feeling his stomach turn as the previous realization that he was the cause of the scars on her arm hit him, followed by his nightmares. "I didn't do anything!" His voice was strained, and Mitsuki frowned.

"Katsuki, this is very, very sensitive stuff. It's effected you pretty bad. If you're not ready..." She started, biting back a gasp as Katsuki snatched the letter from the table and unfolded it.

_Mrs. Bakugou,_

_I'm so sorry about the way Mom is acting. It was never my intention to ruin your friendship, honest. It's just that...I've been going through so much lately. Things haven't_

_been the same between Kaachan and myself for quite a few years now. Add in his new friends, and the fact I'm still dealing with my own father just up and leaving us when_

_I was still pretty little… I care about Kaachan, I really do. And I wish him nothing but the best in his life. But, I don't feel like I belong here. I'm writing this in secret. I've _

_already spoken with the nurses. I managed to convince them to help me out, if you decide you want to write me back? While I do need my distance from Kaachan, I still _

_consider you to be like my aunt. As long as you're not angry with me. I'm about to be the realest you've ever heard from a kid, so be prepared._

_I tried to make it quick, guess I should have tried to make it a little cleaner. I never meant for Kaachan to find me. Not like that, anyway. I kept it contained to the bathtub,_

_suppose I didn't cut deep enough._

Katsuki swallowed hard as he slowly looked up to Mitsuki, who kept a stone face to this. "You started, you finish. It's time you face this like Izuku is at the same time. You were both effected heavily by everything." She said in a stern voice, watching as Katsuki slowly looked back to the piece of paper in his hands.

_It was weird; feeling yourself bleeding out like that. It's like...being high, I guess. You feel lightheaded, like you're floating. It's a lie, though, when they say you can see your_

_life flash before your eyes as you're on the brink of death. It's just silence, and you're left to your own thoughts. You actually think about what life will be like for everyone_

_once you're gone. I saw it, Auntie! Your clothing line only progressed. You guys eventually moved away, and took Kaachan with you to start over. He hit rock bottom for a_

_minute, but he bounced back quick! He started modeling for you guys and got signed to a record deal! It was an amazing vision. As for Mom, she didn't do so well for the_

_first couple of years. But she eventually met someone new, and he helped her to heal from the loss. They got married ten years after my passing. I wish I...Had succeeded._

_I have to go now, though. Mom will be here soon and I want to get this sent off to you as soon as possible. Please, don't be angry with Kaachan. It's just peer pressure. He_

_doesn't know any better. But you have to guide him in the right direction. I hope he gets better. Please, help him heal for me? It's...best he and I have no contact, though._

_For my safety and his sanity. Until next time!_

_ Izuku Midoriya_

_ Deku_

Katsuki slowly sat the piece of paper down and lifted his gaze to his mom, pale and shaking. "I...found her?" Mitsuki nodded. "In her tub?" Another nod. "H-how…?"

"She sent you an email two nights before she made the first attempt. You were mad you hadn't heard from her since then, so you went over while Inko was at work to talk to her. She wouldn't answer the door, and had music blaring, so you found the spare key and went in." Mitsuki answered, folding her hands on the table. "Due to the noise, the neighbors had called in a complaint, and an ambulance was there about a minute after you bust into the bathroom, I guess. That's the report I got. I'm assuming that the shock of finding her like that caused you to...black out? No, because you clearly remembered seeing her like that. You went into shock. It took two officers to hold you back while the emergency response team did what they needed to keep her alive while transporting her from the apartment to the ambulance."

Katsuki could feel his stomach turning with each word. And once Mitsuki finished speaking, Katsuki was leaning over the trashcan, emptying the water he had obtained from the mini-market on his way home, followed by the bile in his stomach. Mitsuki got up and got him a glass of water, before walking to his side and rubbing his back as he dry-heaved, with nothing left to throw up in his stomach. "Why?" He managed to croak out, sinking to his knees, afraid to close his eyes.

"You know why, Katsuki." Mitsuki replied, kneeling next to her son as she offered him the glass of water.

"That...explains the nightmares I've been having..." He muttered, taking a sip while Mitsuki gave him a questioning look. He took in a shaky breath and continued to stare at the tiled floor. "I've been having these dreams. I'm in some old, abandoned building. The lights are shit, and I hear crying and screaming. Sometimes it's unintelligible. Sometimes I can distinctly hear someone screaming for help, and for forgiveness. I follow the voice and it always leads to a dark room, lit only by the fucking moon through a window. Each version is different, but it always ends the same. I see her, drenched in blood, asking and begging for help. Each time the wounds are different, but...there's always so much blood..."

Mitsuki frowned at hearing this, letting out a sigh. "Sounds about right. It's time to go back to your therapist." She said, reaching for her phone. Katsuki was quick to catch her wrist, shaking his head.

"No! I...Not yet." He protested.

"Katsuki, I'm not asking. You stopped eating before. I don't want to risk you regressing back to that stage." Katsuki shook his head again.

"I won't get that bad again, I promise. Just...Let me handle this the right way this time." He muttered. Mitsuki let out a sigh, as if to give in to his request.

"Fine. But if I see you getting worse, I'm taking you in." She warned, and Katsuki nodded.

A few hours later found the blonde sitting on a video call with Kirishima, who had originally called for help with setting up something for his computer. "So, you told your mom about the nightmares?" The redhead asked, and Katsuki gave a nod.

"Yeah..." Katsuki trailed off a bit. He was debating on whether or not he actually wanted to go into detail about what was going on. After all, part of this was Izuku's story and he wasn't sure how happy she'd be with him if he spilled her secrets to any of his friends. "It's crazy, actually. I've had these nightmares before, but I can't remember." Katsuki admitted with a shrug, finally looking up from the paper he was writing on. "Hey man, did you get that set up right?"

"I think so. Thanks, bro. I'll let ya go. Oh, hey! One more thing. There's a party this weekend. You should come, get out of the house. We can keep each other in line, ya know?" Katsuki glared at the screen of his laptop, lips turning down in a frown.

"Eijiro."

"C'mon, man! I won't do anything stupid! And I want you to be there." Eijiro pleaded, grinning when he saw Katsuki cave.

"Fine. What time?" The blonde asked, and Eijiro gave him all the details, before they ended the video chat. The redhead then turned to the girl sitting on the floor, next to his bookshelf, perfectly hidden from camera view.

"He agreed." Eijiro said, causing Izuku to jump and look over.

"Huh?! What? Oh, yeah. Sorry, this book is really good!" Izuku said with a nervous laugh as she got up. "Thanks for convincing him."

"So, I'm not trying to be...nosy, but..." Eijiro asked, tilting his head a bit.

"Kaachan and I used to be really good friends. Some things happened. I just want to make everything right." Izuku replied with a shrug. "I caused him quite a bit of trouble, ya know. He's a good guy, just...wasn't very bright." She added with a shrug, before smiling softly at Eijiro. "You'll understand one day. For now, Kaachan and I have a lot to do to make things right by each other. Can I borrow this? I swear I'll give it back." She then asked, holding the book up as she tried to put on a cute, pouty face.

Eijiro chuckled, waving a dismissive hand. "How could I say no to that face? Want me to walk you home, though? It's kinda late." He then offered and Izuku shook her head, grabbing her backpack and shoving the book inside, lifting a rather large dagger just enough for Eijiro to see the handle.

"Nah, I'm good. I carry this, and brass knuckles with me when I walk, so. Plus, I have your number. I'll letcha know when I make it home safe." Izuku offered, giving a small wave as she headed from the redhead's room and made her way out.

Eijiro blinked a few times, wondering just what was about to go down. With a shrug, though, he got up and went to grab a snack. The weekend was bound to be pretty interesting.

**T.B.C**

I am SO sorry for the long wait. We went on vacation, and I completely forgot about this, due to looking over an old story, and then work and my kids. XD Please forgive me. I have the next chapter already typed up, I just gotta proof read it, and I'll have it up within the next couple of days!


End file.
